cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Regular Show
The '''Regular Show' is a 2010 American animated television series created by J.G. Quintel. It was greenlit on August 13, 2009 by Cartoon Network and debuted on September 3, 2010. It based on a short made for the scrapped, Cartoonstitute and features characters from two of the creator's student films, 2 in the AM PM and The Naive Man from Lolliland. It is rated TV-PG (sometimes TV-PG-V), and is one of the few more recent cartoon on Cartoon Network to have suggestive language, though they are limited to a few. Plot Two best friends, a blue jay named Mordecai and a brown raccoon named Rigby, work as groundskeepers at a park and spend their days trying to entertain themselves by perfecting useless skill during work hours or any means neccesary, much to the chagrin of Benson, a high-tempered gumball machine, Skips, a yeti, but to the delight of Pops, a naïve English gentleman with a lollipop-shaped head. Muscle Man, an overweight and green man, and High-Five Ghost, a ghost with a hand extending from the top of his head, are both neutral about Rigby and Mordecai's shenanigans, but they both get on Mordecai and Rigby's nerves with the "MY MOM!" jokes. The episodes usually revolve around the two's personal life such as obtaining concert tickets, getting cake, or making up for a mess they have caused, often leading to highly surreal and unusual events. Rigby pressures Mordecai into doing bad stuff and slaking by working his way around the hard, cold truth. Critical reception Devin D. O'Leary of Alibi.com's "Idiot Box" column gave the show a favorable review, saying that its theme felt like a workplace sitcom, also saying that the "parade of super-strange characters" added to the show's humor. He compared the show to ''Beavis and Butt-head and SpongeBob SquarePants. PopMatters critic Chris Conaton gave the show a six-out-of-ten rating, saying that it was "mildly amusing." His review praised Quintel's and Salyers' voice acting, but thought that the humor was derivative of Beavis and Butt-Head and The Ren & Stimpy Show. The show has received positive reviews from fans and has been nominated for a 2011 Annie Award. Cartoon Network has also ordered 80 episodes, which is more than the average of other shows on the channel. Characters Mordecai-(born September 3 1987) is the main protagonist of the series. He is a 24 year old blue jay who is a best of Rigby. Rigby-(born September 8 1987) is the deuteragonist of the series. He is a 24 year old brown racoon and a best friend of Mordecai. Pops-(born August 31 1938) is a jolly and optimistic maniac who has a head that is shaped like a lollipop. Skips-(born September 21 1984) is a serious and muscular white yeti. Benson-(born July 10 1974) is a living gumball machine and Mordecai and Rigby's hot-tempered boss. Mucsle Man-(born July 6 1976) is a green and immature man who appears to be Mordecai and Rigby's rival. High Five Ghost-(born September 3 1978) is a ghost with a with an arm on his head and Mucsle Man's best friend. Margeret-(born June 31 1986) is a red cardinal who Mordecai has a crush on. Eileen-(born July 1 1989) is a mole who has a crush on Rigby. External Refererences *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Regular_Show *http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/tv_shows/regularshow/index.html Category:Shows Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:2010s Shows